


Picture Perfect

by Thewomanwhocounts (Lovelymissmolly)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Molly, Bisexual Sherlock, But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pridelolly, remembering the past.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymissmolly/pseuds/Thewomanwhocounts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my little contribution to Pridelolly because I think it is a brilliant Idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little contribution to Pridelolly because I think it is a brilliant Idea. I hope it is an enjoyable little piece, as it is supposed to be mostly fluff ( only a little angst). Well any way , Enjoy.
> 
> Also this was beta'd by the brilliant existentialcrisis-beware over on tumblr . So thank you :D

Molly snuggled in against Sherlock as he turned the pages of her photo album, each photo had an interesting story behind them but Molly only told him of her favorites. There was a picture of her and her Dad, building a sandcastle at the beach on a family trip to Blackpool, the day had been cold and miserable but her and her father had made the most of it, splashing around in the freezing sea, chasing after each other to get warm again and lying in the sand as they built their sandcastle. Molly had been seven at that time and she had loved every second of it, even though she had sand in places for several days after.   
The next photo they looked at was of Molly at about age fourteen. She had dressed up for Halloween as a mad scientist, with “blood” splattered across her pristine white lab coat. Sherlock was pretty sure it was corn syrup and red dye, but he said nothing as he was just entranced by his fiancée’s happy vice as she recalled the memory. They continued to flip through the pages of the album until Sherlock came across a picture of Molly and a woman… a woman who looked like she was more than a friend, if the way Molly's arms were wrapped around her waist, half sitting on Molly's lap on a ratty old couch as they both smiled softly and lovingly at one another, like everyone else at the party which was evidenced by the crush of people around them, were invisible to them. 

Threading his fingers through Molly’s, he pointed to the photo, carefully choosing his words. “Molly, love, If you do not mind me asking… who is the woman sitting on you in this picture?”   
Molly paused and looked up at her fiancée, then back down at the photo, her thumb rubbing carefully over it. “That woman. Well her name is Amelia... She was my girlfriend at university, in fact we broke up not long before I met you… She...” Molly's voice cracked slightly as the memory threatened to overwhelm her. “She broke my heart … we were together for nearly six years and then, I don’t really know why but I guess we grew apart, I suppose I was putting to much effort in at Barts  and I didn’t- didn't, we drifted apart is the simplest way of putting it. One day I came home after a long and arduous double shift and all her things were gone… I found a note she had left on the kitchen table, saying she needed time to think about our relationship. I never heard from her again” By the end of this explanation, Molly’s whole body had tensed up, the memory of the hurt and the nervousness of revealing to Sherlock that she was bisexual making her this way.

Sherlock’s eyes widened at Molly’s confession, not from shock but rather because he had never picked up she was bisexual. Which was kind of normal, honestly he should have known not to be surprised by now. Everyday spent with her, the woman who was carrying his child, he would learn something new. She was always full of surprises, and this was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

“So this… in fact makes you… bisexual?” Sherlock already knew the answer but he wanted her to tell him.

Molly turned back to Sherlock and nodded slowly, furrowing her brow. “Sherlock, that doesn’t bother you… does it?” 

Sherlock grinned brightly at his soon to be wife and shook his head. “No my love, it does not bother me one little bit. It only makes me love you more.” He chuckled and kissed Molly gently on the lips.

She giggled at his reaction, her whole body relaxing against his in relief as she pressed a chaste kiss back against his lips. “You are such a smart man William… I can’t believe you didn’t know! I know I don’t advertise it, after all it is my own business, but it’s not like I hide it either… did you really not know?”

Sherlock shrugged and carefully closed the album, placing it on the coffee table in front of them. “I swear, I really didn’t, there are loads of things I didn’t know about you that I have slowly been learning and lots more I still don’t know.”

A sudden memory hit him, one he had tried to bury deep, but it had risen after their conversation. His grip tightened on Molly’s stomach, which he had placed there when Molly told him about Amelia.

“You know what? I also have something I should show you….” He hesitates slightly. “Just give me a minute.” He lifted Molly off of his lap with ease and placed her carefully on the couch. Molly gave him a bemused look as he hurried off into their bedroom, coming back minutes later carrying an old shoe box, which he placed on the coffee table in front of them before slipping back beside Molly on the couch.

“Since were talking about university relationships, there is a photo I would like to show you.” He pulled the lid off of the box and rummaged through the mementos. There were old band tickets, class badges, the odd receipt and just a lot of old photos of a young Sherlock. Finally he found what he was looking for. “Here we are.” He nervously lifts an aging photo from the box and turns to Molly, placing it gently in her hands.

She stared down at the picture, and was instantly taken in by the sight of university Sherlock, his arms wrapped around and lips pressing a kiss on the cheek of a blond haired blue eyed man. This photo was strange compared to when it was taken, but not for now: it was what people would now call a selfie, taken by the stranger. She looked up at Sherlock with a soft smile on her face knowing exactly what Sherlock was trying to tell her by showing her the photo. “What was his name, Sherlock?”

Sherlock pulled her back onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder so he could see the photo. “His name was Victor… and as I suppose you have already deduced, he was my boyfriend at university… He was the first person to accept me, and not to treat me like a freak… other than my parents at least… and he also was the first person I loved.”

Molly stroked the photo gently “Victor… He seems really nice… but you told me you had never had a proper relationship before?”

Sherlock blushed and shook his head. “What I meant was that I had never been In a relationship with a woman before. I really have loved two people in my life and I will be marrying one of them.” Sherlock turned Molly around in his lap and nuzzled his nose against hers before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “You are the one I am marrying in case you forgot.”

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes, how could I ever forget that, I am going to be stuck with you for better or worse soon.” She teased as she returned his kiss, looking back to the photo. “So tell me, what happened… with Victor? If you don’t mind me asking that is, I mean you are not one to easily give up on someone you love... So what happened?”

Sherlock gulped and wrapped his arms around Molly’s waist, rubbing his hand over the slight bump of her stomach. “He… he…” Sherlock bit back tears, ran a hand back through his curls as he breathed in deeply. “He overdosed on cocaine… We… well we got high one night, just one of those kind of nights where we needed a break from life, if I remember right it had been a very hard day... I used to get bullied a lot, and the next morning I woke up and h-he had already stopped breathing. I tried everything I could to get him to breathe again but nothing worked as he was already long gone, I was so overwhelmed after this happened…he must have died sometime during the night and I was too high to realize. This sent me on a downward spiral made of only drugs, drugs and more drugs. It went on until Lestrade arrested me and gave me two options: prison, or rehab … So of course I chose rehab as I would not survive prison and then we met and I felt the same emotion I had felt for Victor. I was so confused and scared … which t is why it took me so long to start anything with you. I was worried that if I did, I might lose you as well. And I just don’t know how to cope with loosing people dear to me. In fact, I generally don’t know how to cope with people.” Tears were now running down Sherlock’s cheeks, tears that Molly carefully dried with the palm of her hand and kissed his wet face. Sherlock’s grip on her tightened again. Molly carefully placed the photo back in the shoe box and replaced its lid, then proceeding to dry the rest of his tears.

“Thank you for telling me Sherlock. I’m so glad you trusted me with this. I think we should do something to honor him, don’t you?” She took his hand and placed it on the soft swell of her belly, her small hand resting on top of his hand. “How about we name our little one after him? If it’s a girl we could name her Victoria or if it’s a boy, his middle name could be Victor… What do you think? Would you rather Victoria Rose Holmes or William Victor Holmes?”

Sherlock stared at the little woman in his arms and genuinely smiled at her. “At the end of the day I can only love you more… I think that would be perfect, perfect names for our little miracle.” He stroked her stomach and pulled her closer, and whispered in her ear. “I have a feeling we are going to have a little Victoria running around.”

Molly giggled and held his hand tightly. “Patience is a virtue in many ways my love, but if you spoil things by telling me the sex of our baby in any way before his or her birth, there will be no fooling around for you and I for a long while.” She said as she slipped him a cheeky grin. “Although I may find it hard to keep that threat if you behave.”

Sherlock’s eyes twinkled as he chuckled softly, sliding a finger over his lips. “My lips are sealed My Love.”


End file.
